theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Ash Ketchum Hell
Gallery Transcript * Narrator: Ash is now seeing peculiar faces from hit Nintendo games and are still in the skies of heaven. * Amy: "Ash is here, Ash is here, Ash is here." * God: "Ash... Ash... Ash!" * Ash: "Huh, what? Who just said that?" * Amy: "Oh that's just me, Ash." * Ash: "No, it must be somebody... what the-" * God: "Ash Ketchum, One of the recent Pokémon shows with your title on it has succeeded, so I shall grant you one entire day, to see your other good friends and true family members." * Ash: "Alright, finally!" * Amy: "Aw, are you're leaving me, Ash?" * (Ash Ketchum is now sent right down from the skies of heaven and sees that something unexpected just happened.) * Narrator: Oh my word, Ash, this isn't the way you wanted things to be. * Ash: "How long was I gone for?" * (Ash Ketchum walks around on his way to the living room and some Pokémon series DVDs, video games and toy collectables are lying about.) * (Ash Ketchum sees the sign logo for Pokémon Club.) * (Ash Ketchum opens the door.) * News Reporter: "Giovanni of Team Rocket has been found dead this morning at 6 a.m. in the Team Rocket Headquartes, police reports that this is a case of suicide, but not enough evidence has been found yet, rumors claim that he's been feeling very ill after Ash Ketchum's death last year, back to you, Jack.” * (Paul smokes a cigarette and sees Ash.) * Paul: "Huh, Ash? But how?" * (Yoda sees Ash.) * Yoda: "What is it, Paul? Huh, what?" * Misty: "Ash?" * Brock: "Ash?" * Dawn: "Ash?" * Serena: "Ash?" * Pikachu: "Pika Pi?" * (Gary Oak, Trip, Ritchie, Tracey Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Jessie, James, Meowth, May, Max, Drew, Harley, Kenny, Barry, Nando, Conway, Ursula, Miette, Iris, Cilan, Bianca, Stephan, Burgundy, Georgia, Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Alain, Sawyer, Lillie, Gladion, Hau, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow and Lana see Ash Ketchum and are looking right at him.) * (Ash Ketchum closes the door.) Characters * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Misty * Brock * Tracey Sketchit * Gary Oak * Ritchie * Delia Ketchum * Professor Oak * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Jessie * James * Meowth * Giovanni * May * Max * Drew * Harley * Dawn * Paul * Nando * Kenny * Conway * Barry * Ursula * Iris * Cilan * Trip * Bianca * Burgundy * Stephan * Georgia * Serena * Clemont * Bonnie * Alain * Miette * Shauna * Tierno * Trevor * Sawyer * Lillie * Mallow * Lana * Kiawe * Sophocles * Gladion * Hau * Mario * Luigi * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Yugi Moto * Goku * Lololo * Lalala * Yoda Voice Cast * Ninti Chance - Ash/Pikachu/Misty/Dawn/Serena/Amy Rose * Matthew Euston - Brock * Ian Pabito - Paul/Yoda * Stephen J. Pena - Narrator/God * Julie Park - News Reporter Category:Hell Category:Character Hell Category:Pokemon Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Dragon Ball Category:Kirby Category:Star wars Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas